The Only One Who Can See Me
by Flamethrower-san
Summary: Roxas realizes the world is a very lonely place, and only one person can see him. Axel. RoxasxAxel. Mature for furture events that may occur. Please Comment! Alternates between Axel and Rocas' point of view!
1. Lonely World

The skies seemed to brighten and open up the day. Everything seemed to be boring. . . . and well not quite right. "Roxas. . . you remember me, right?" The words echoed through his mind over and over again. What did that male mean? What was it about him that intrigued him?

He let his eyelids shut over his eyes as he sucked in his cheeks. The final day of summer. . . yes, all was going to end, and he had yet to do everything on his "To Do" list. He let his eyes open now as they sparkled a bright and brilliant blue.

He wondered though if Olette, Hayner, and Pence would be waiting for him at the Usual Spot. He was late, but when wasn't he late? He smiled when he thought about his friends' reactions.

It didn't take too long till he got there. "Hey," he greeted. No response. He blinked, and stared for a moment. Something was wrong; way wrong. The blond shook his head. Everything just fell out of place when his friends turned, not even seeing him, and walked right through him like he was nothing. No. . . no. . . NO! What was happening to him? He shook slightly. Maybe this was a joke? Someone had to be able to see him, right?

He took off now down the streets of Twilight Town, his eyes wide with fear. What was becoming of him? Then, it hit him. Seifer. Seifer would react to him if he messed with him. He ran now as fast as his legs could carry him till he reached the Sandlot. "Hey, Seifer, you lame brain," he called out.

The male before him gave no response whatsoever, nor took any notice in his presence. He waved his hand in Seifer's face, but still got no reaction. No . . . everything was so wrong, and it was these events that made him realize how lonely the world really was.


	2. All I Have is You

Axel stood nearby following the male before him. He made sure that he wasn't noticed, but seeing Roxas like this bothered him so much. They had been so close, yet Roxas didn't remember all that the two had shared. It was Roxas who was the only one who made him feel like he had a heart, and as he believed, Roxas was the only one he could ever love, and that was what he seemed to think, and he had his mind completely and totally set on that.

He moved again now as Roxas took off. He sighed slightly. It was getting annoying to be the stalker. Well, not the stalker, but more or less the "follower." "Might as well explain this to him," he whispered gently. Seeing Roxas panicked like this did not make him feel good at all. All he wanted to do was comfort him. He followed Roxas as the boy ran back to the Usual Spot. He approached the blond stealthily, almost like a cat, and snuck up behind him so he could purr in his ear softly. "Roxas." He mused, a grin forming on his lips.

He watched as the blond jumped in surprise. "Axel . . ." Roxas responded frantically and panicked. "Tell me what is going on? How come you can see me, but no one else can?"

He let his emerald gaze focus intently on Roxas. He took a step towards him with every word. "A lot of things are going on, Roxas." One, Two, Three, Four, Five. Five steps. He smirked. Roxas' arms were now pinned to the wall by him. Axel had complete control of the boy, yet he didn't feel the need to dominate him yet. "Roxas. . . " His green eyes met with the blonds, and his heart skipped slightly. This had to be love, and he was sure that he couldn't take anymore of this.

The blond stared helplessly, but surprisingly didn't struggle. "Why am I alone?" he queried.

"You aren't alone," chuckled the red head, his eyes flaring. What did they flare with? Well, of course they flared with love and passion, but he didn't want to make the first move and scare Roxas. He loved the male dearly, and if he lost him now, then he truly would be a Nobody.

His arm extended now and touched Roxas' smooth and velvet skin. It was so luscious, it was so good, it was simply amazing, just like he had remembered before from the past. It was Roxas' blush that set his face blazing crimson with color. "I know I do have someone." He let his eyes close at the boys sweet tenor voice. It was so honest, so beautiful, and so full of emotion.

"Who, do you have?" Axel asked, figuring he already knew the answer, but it was still worth asking. If nothing else, the sound of Roxas' voice seemed to spread a tingling sensation throughout his entire body.

"You of course," mused the blond grinning broadly. His smile let Axel let out a small chuckle. He couldn't help but extend his arm to touch his gloved hand to touch Roxas' scarlet face.

Axel paused, letting his hand move beneath Roxas' chin. He stroked Roxas' throat after a moment, then pulled his hand away, and grinned teasingly. After all, he wasn't sure how Roxas seemed to be taking everything, but he was happy that Roxas believed that all he had now was him, and it was that belief that kept him satisfied. He never wanted this moment to end.


	3. I Don't Remember!

Roxas stared at the red head that pinned him to the wall. It was Axel's emerald gaze that caught his attention and kept him from resisting. He longed for the male to get closer to him so that their lips could touch as odd as that sounded. He didn't know why, but he wanted to get closer to him. "Axel, you never answered my question before. . . why are you the only one who can see me?"

The question slipped from his lips as soon as he thought it up, for the question still didn't leave his mind. When he glanced at Axel, he struggled a bit. It was the males reaction that startled him. His blue gaze froze on Axel's hard expression. It seemed to be emotionless, and Roxas was sure now that he had upset him.

"You see. . . " Axel paused, and Roxas felt his grasp relinquish as the male turned his back and he let his lips part, but paused when Axel faced him again. "Maybe this will explain it better." He handed Roxas a picture.

Emotions struck Roxas immediately. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were there, but he was gone. Gone as in erased like he was never supposed to be in the picture. A tear found its way down his cheek. "I don't understand," he breathed.

Axel's hand moved to Roxas' face. The male stared at the red head and felt himself shake. "Roxas. . . we are the same. We are nobodies, and are part of Organization XIII. C-Can't you remember that!?"

Axel looked quite frustrated, but Roxas pulled away. "I feel like I know you, yet part of me is wary in trusting you." He closed his eyes, his smile fading to a frown. "I won't remember. . .I don't think I was meant tom or maybe there's a reason I don't want to remember. . ." Roxas trembled a bit.

He jumped slightly when he felt Axel's arms wrap around his thin frame. "Don't you remember the first time we both said, _I love you_?" he asked frantically, pulling Roxas tighter against him.

Roxas felt his shoulders tense when he heard the word love. What was going on? Did he really love this handsome red head? If so, why didn't he remember? "I'm so sorry Axel, but I don't remember anything." His hands balled into tight fists. "Maybe . . . this is a second chance at life for me. . . and we were never supposed to meet."

Roxas stared at the male before him. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Roxas. . . I wish more than anything for you to remember what we had. . . what we shared, but I guess I should be fair to you and let you live . . . after all you get the chance to live freely now and be who you want to be." He paused for a heartbeat. "Remember this though Roxas. . . I love you and always will; no matter what.


End file.
